sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
King Romulus (Diminsional Wars Reboot)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. King Romulus Maximus, (note the last name Maximus is given in a fictitious manner), is the historical founder of old Spagonia and Soleanna. Inspired by a real life figure, in Jaredthefox92's Dimensional Wars continuity however Romulus is seen as a sort of demigod character who switches from protagonist to antagonist based on the circumstances. Main Information: Name: '''Romulus Maximus, (note that the name Maximus is fictitious as Roman kings were not really named back then by a last name during Romulus's actual lifetime) '''Species: '''Wolf '''Age: '''2,000 '''Residence: '''Spagonia and Soleanna. (Rome was both of these regions during his reign) ''Occupation'':' King of Romana '''Position: '''Demigod King '''Ethnicity:' Roman Italian. Appearance: Romulus appears as a tall grey Mobian wolf. For someone who should be dead by his age he appears quite healthy and intimidating. His eyes are natural blue and his fur is dark and light grey. Upon his head is traditional Roman laurel wreaths. His clothes may change overtime, but it is known that he likes to adorn himself in silk white, dark crimson, royal violet, and gold. Personality: Romulus is stern, stubborn, and merciless. He killed his own brother before thousands of years ago and since then his personality really hasn't bettered that much. History: Historically, and canonlogicaly to his own continuity, Romulus is at least a thousand or two thousand years old. He was known in Dimensional Wars as the first king of Romana, (which include places like Soleanna and Spagonia). In his own mythology Romulus was famous for being born of the human mother, with his brother Remus, and also infamous for killing his brother Remus as well. Romulus was a great leader in his time and were not for him places like modern day Spagonia and Soleanna would simply have not existed. Abilities: *'Summon the Lions!': Romulus is able to summon mystical lion like beings to do his bidding and act like supporting minions in battle. *'Summon the Guard!: '''Using necromancy, Romulus is able to summon skeleton praetorian Mobians to accompany him as his personal guard retinue. While armored and fitted with swords and shields, they are still fairly weak if they are hit in the bones. However it is believed he can re-summon entire 'legions' of them at whim. *'Might of the Gods!: Romulus posses supernatural strength that is only second to Hercules himself! *'Goblet of Bacchus: '''Romulus summons a goblet dedicated to the God of Debauchery. With this single cup he can unleashed a sea of wine at his foes to flood them in wine. If they partake in the wine, (but ancient or by purpose) they will become intoxicated and dizzy for about 10 minutes. Weaknesses: *'Must obey the law: 'Romans in real life refereed in laws, thus with all Romulus's power he is eternally bound to abide by the laws of the land. His power will cease to function if he does so. *'He's almost clueless about technology not from his era: Romulus believes computer are magic. *'Lead Poisoning: '''Despite being divine, Romulus is known to be vulnerable to various lead based attacks due to historical contexts about the fall of the real life Roman Empire. *'Disappears in rainstorms: '''One rather bizarre weakness of Romulus is tied to the myth of his death, as such Romulus seems to disappears temporarily or for a long time whe caught in a simple rainstorm. Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC